When Bella Met Emmett
by TCD
Summary: What happens when Bella accidentally bumps into Emmett on her first day at Forks High School. Just something because I was bored. First fanfic, reviews welcome. One Shot. AU. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: When Bella Met Emmett

**A/N:** _I was bored so I wrote this one shot, I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think! I know it's a little out of character but I thought of it and wanted to share it with you anyways. _

_It's Bella's first day of High School in Forks, she runs into Emmett on the hallway, literally, what will happen?_

* * *

**When Bella met Emmett**

It was my first day at a new school. The day I had dreaded ever since I decided to move to Forks to live with Charlie, my dad, and knew that I would have to start High School halfway through the semester. Great.

I had just received my course schedule and I was on my way to my very first class at Forks High School. It had taken the lady who was trying to help me with my schedule a little too long to get me all I needed to get through the first day. So I was late. That would surely earn me some stares. Fabulous. The woman had provided me with a little map of the campus and I was half-running to my class while trying to figure out where to go. Half-running in general was not a good idea for me, I could already manage to get my foot caught behind something on a flat, smooth surface while walking slowly, imagine the damage I could do half-running on these uneven, treacherous floors of the school, even if I would be watching where I was going.

It came as no surprise that halfway to my class I bumped into a wall and all but fell flat on my ass. However, it startled me, so I looked up from my map, a bit disoriented, to see that it had not been a wall that I had run into, but it was in fact a boy. Alright, boy was an understatement. But I assumed he wasn't old enough to be called a man, since this was still High School and he did not look like a teacher or any other member of the staff.

I flushed deep red and mumbled 'I'm sorry' and prepared myself for the yelling that would surely follow, something along the lines of 'watch where you're going!' or 'Are you blind?!'. The yelling never came so I shot him a look. At first, the guy looked at me questioningly and he raised one eyebrow. Then he noticed my bewildered expression and tense stance and his face broke into a huge grin. I couldn't help but look at the guy. To say he was beautiful would be an understatement. I noticed that he was very big, he reminded me a bit of a bear, but not a scary one. He was handsome too, he had pale skin and eyes brown, or I guess gold was more like it, and he was very muscular. The way his face looked when he grinned reminded me somewhat of a very young, happy child, it was sweet.

I realized I had been staring at this total stranger and I quickly looked back to the floor. He noticed my reaction and started laughing, it was a beautiful sound, it suited him well.

"Hi there, my name is Emmett Cullen,"f he said when he was done laughing.

I blushed and mumbled "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"You're the new girl right? The chief's daughter? The whole school is talking about you!" he replied enthusiastically. Why was he talking to me? Why wasn't he upset or angry with me for bumping into him?

"Great." I groaned.

"Not a fan of attention?" He laughed.

"Not really, I'm sure you can imagine, sorry about running into you." I stumbled.

He laughed. "That's okay, no harm done, it happens."

"Only to me," I mumbled to myself. Why couldn't I just be normal? I rolled my eyes at myself.

Emmett seemed to notice the map in my hands and it didn't take him long to figure out why I was half-running through the school's hallways and why I didn't just run around him like normal people would.

"Late for your first class?" He asked while he raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, and sort of lost, I need to go to Calculus."

Luckily Emmett could show me the way and the class had only started fifteen minutes ago, it could have been worse and I was sure that without Emmett's help I would have been much later if not too late so that the class had already ended. I quickly gave the teacher my note and ran to an empty seat.

After class I walked out of the classroom to find Emmett standing at the door.

"Thought you might need some help getting to your next class in time." He smiled.

"Thanks."

Emmett walked me to my next class.

"How old are you, Bella?" Emmett asked me. He noticed my dumbfounded expression and continued by saying "I'm just asking because you seem to be a junior but somehow you look older than any other junior here."

"Err.. I'm seventeen." I stumbled and blushed.

Emmett seemed to find my blushing very amusing.

"How about you?" I asked him.

"I'm around a hundred." He laughed loudly. I couldn't help but chuckle. "But I'm pretending to be eighteen so people won't think I'm weird." He winked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I joked. He laughed even louder at my comment.

I really liked Emmett, talking to him with his carefree attitude and joking around felt like having a big brother around.

After he had asked me about my family and the reason I moved here in the first place, since I didn't seem to enjoy the weather, which Emmett had found particularly amusing, or the switch in schools at all, we arrived at my second class for today and I had to say goodbye to Emmett.

"I'll wait for you after class so you can have lunch with me and my family, alright?"

"Alright, see you." I smiled at him and waved before walking into my class. He was really kind to me and I was grateful.

I realized that Emmett hadn't told me much about his family or anything else for that matter. I was curious to meet the rest of his family.

I was almost getting used to the stares people gave me around the hallways and in my class and being the center of attention and the topic of whisper, when a girl took place next to me and started talking to me immediately.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, you're Isabella Swan!" It wasn't even a question.

"Bella," I corrected her automatically.

"I just saw you talking to that Cullen guy, wow!" She gushed.

"Huh?" I was confused. Why was that such a big deal?

Jessica didn't seem to notice my confusion, she just continued. 'That's so weird, they don't talk to people normally!'

"They?" I asked.

"The Cullen kids. They are very to themselves, don't talk to any of us, nobody seems good enough for them. Didn't you notice people staring?"

They were staring because I was talking to Emmett? Weird! I had just assumed it was because I was a shiny new toy around here. I wasn't sure which one I would have disliked more, but I decided that I had gotten the better option.

Before I could reply Jessica continued by giving me the story on the 'Cullen kids' as she had called them. She didn't seem to need much input from me, she ranted on until the teacher interrupted her by asking her a question and disapprovingly shaking his head when she didn't know the answer.

When the bell rang I was eager to see Emmett again, after everything Jessica had told me I wanted to know more about him and his family. So I got up too fast, causing my chair to tumble over, leaving me the centre of attention once again. From outside the classroom I heard a loud laugh that I recognized immediately. I blushed deeply and quickly tried to lift my chair, which was harder than I had expected, causing more laughs when it fell to the floor once again. I deliberated whether or not I should just leave the damn thing on the floor and storm out but decided against that plan and picked up the chair, more carefully this time and gently placed it back in its original position.

When I finally walked out of the door I saw Emmett all but rolling on the floor by laughter and I fought the urge to punch him, I was sure it would only end up hurting me. Instead I just rolled my eyes at him. This, of course, he found extremely amusing and another wave of laughter hit him.

At some point Emmett regained his sanity and composed himself.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked.

"Sure," I growled. I was still annoyed at him for laughing at me and more annoyed at myself for being such an extreme klutz.

On the way I asked him questions about his family. I asked him why Jessica had said that most people avoided him and his siblings.

"It's because we're very dangerous," was his answer while he wiggled his eyebrows and tried to look at me with a mock intimidating expression.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe I should run away then," I suggested.

"That would be very wise," he grinned, 'although, you know my true age and the fact that I'm dangerous now, I'm not sure I can just let you go after that," he added as mock threat.

I looked around to the people passing us and staring in the hallways. "Well, I have no place to go really, so I guess I'll just have to risk it," I tried to look disappointed but didn't quite manage.

He laughed. "Let's go then."

We entered the cafeteria and both got our trays filled with food.

After we were both done I let Emmett lead to a table in the corner of the cafeteria where four other students were already seated. I couldn't really see them well at first, but when I got closer I noticed Emmett wasn't the only stunning Cullen, they were all equally beautiful, all with the same strange golden-brown colored eyes.

"Guys, this is Bella, she's joining us for lunch today," Emmett announced to his family as he took his seat next to the most beautiful, blond-haired girl I had ever seen and put his arm around her. It seemed like his family members weren't too happy with me joining them because they all seemed to glare at Emmett except for the only other girl at the table, she just smiled contently.

"Bella, this is my family, this is my sister Alice," he said while he pointed out the other beautiful girl sitting at the table with spiky, dark hair.

"Hi Bella, it's very nice to meet you! I'm sure we will be great friends!" She smiled hugely at me like we were already best friends.

"Er… hi," was all I could manage.

"Her boyfriend Jasper," Emmett continued motioning towards the blond-haired boy to Alice's left.

The awkward looking 'boy' next to Alice nodded his head slightly towards me and I smiled timidly back.

"My lovely girlfriend Rosalie," Emmett motioned to the girl sitting next to him.

The girl named Rosalie didn't even seem to acknowledge me, she just continued to glare at Emmett.

"And my single, sometimes moody but otherwise sweet brother," he pointed at the last guy sitting at the table and smiled tentatively at me before he continued, "Edward. You can go sit next to him, Bella." Emmett said while waggling his eyebrows at me.

For the first time I looked at the beautiful bronze-haired boy sitting with his back towards me, he looked up into my eyes and his gorgeous golden-brown eyes made me forget everything else. I was sold!

_

* * *

_

That was it, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. As I said, it's a little out of character for Emmett, or any other Cullen for that matter, to react this way and invite her to lunch but I hope you liked it all the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**A/N: **_Just wanted to thank those of you who read and reviewed my story and those who added it to their favorites __I'm glad you all enjoyed my little escape from the boredom ;) _

_I am writing a much, much longer story at the moment and I think it will be out in about two weeks or so ;) It will be a 'what if' story based on New Moon, What happens if Bella picks up the phone when Edward calls her house in New Moon after Rosalie told him Bella is dead? Sounds interesting? Stay tuned! ;)_

_After that I have_ _another idea for a longer story, so I'll be quite busy the coming time ;) _

_That's it for now, thanks again to everyone who took the time to read my story :) _


End file.
